Babysitter
by wiccabookworm
Summary: A new visitor from the future comes to visit the Charmed Ones. Who is she? What is she doing here? Better than it sounds. Read and review! ON HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Hi this is my first fan fic I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own Charmed or the characters. I do however own Prue, the plotline, Katrina and the keyboard I am typing on.**

Chapter One 

'You're hired' said Piper to the teenage girl in front of her. They were interviewing babysitters for Wyatt and they had just hired Prue for the job. They had found her at magic school.

'Cool; said the girl looking around the manor 'When can I start?'

'Could you start now?' Piper asked hopefully.

'Sure' Piper smiled

'Well, Wyatt's sleeping right now he should wake up soon. Just entertain him. There's some food in the fridge for lunch and we should be back by five.' The teen nodded again and kept looking for his big brother. She had come to help Chris with the workload as well as baby-sit Wyatt.

'I have a niece and it costs an awful lot to pay for daycare.' Prue explained. 'Is there any way I could mind her at the same time?'

'No problem.' Phoebe said and the other sisters nodded in agreement. Prue gave out a sigh of relief.

'Do you vanquish demons a lot?' Paige asked, Prue nodded. In a war she had to. She had come to them through Magic School so they knew she was good.

'Our white-lighter is around here somewhere.' Phoebe said, Prue nodded, she was counting on it. 'If he comes back he'll be looking at the book.' Prue nodded again. She knew how obsessive her brother could be.

'Could you cover for us if he wants to vanquish demons?' Paige asked

'Yeah.' Prue replied, knowing that Chris would stop at nothing to save Wyatt. That much was evident.

'When does you niece get here?' Piper asked.

'I'll get her.' Prue said quickly, orbed out and orbed back in a moment later with the four-year-old sleeping toddler.

'How cute.' Paige said Prue put her carefully in the playpen next to Wyatt.

'We'll be off.' Piper said and the sisters stood up. Chris chose at that moment to orb in with Leo close behind him.

'There's a rumor going around that-' he cut himself off when he caught sight of his sister.

'This is Prue Chris.' Paige said 'She's here to baby-sit Wyatt' Leo already knew this.

'Wait where are you going?' Chris demanded

'Out.' Piper said in her if-you-don't-let-us-go-I-will-kill-you look. The sisters and Leo left the house. Outside Leo turned invisible and re-entered the house at Piper's words of 'Watch him like a hawk.'

Inside the house, oblivious to the fact they were being watched Prue ran over and threw her arms around her brother.

'Chris!' she yelled but her words were slightly muffled by the man in question's t-shirt

Leo stared gob smacked at the sight before him. Chris was capable of showing affection. It seemed hard to believe. He held out the video camera, which he had made invisible too. This would be good blackmail.

'Prue?' Chris was asking disbelievingly.

'I missed you!'

'I missed you too.' Chris whispered hugging her back, running one hand through her hair.

Leo frowned; she was too young for this to be romantic, right?

The siblings stayed like that until Prue's niece started crying.

'Is that?' Chris asked a grin spreading across his face. Prue smirked

'Well I couldn't very well leave your own daughter behind now could I?' She teased as she pulled him towards the playpen.

Leo stood there, shocked. Chris Perry, the annoying, neurotic, obsessed white-lighter, was a father.

'Can I?' he asked her; even Leo could sense his yearning. Prue smiled wickedly and gestured wordlessly at the distressed toddler.

'Hey there Katrina.' Chris said playfully as he picked up his daughter and Leo could tell that despite his emotionless demeanor he really cared for the young girl. 'How you doing angel?' he whispered and Katrina looked sleepily at her father.

'Daddy?' she asked through a yawn

'Hello honey.' Chris replied lovingly.

Leo blinked. This was way too out of character. Was he sure he had the right man?

'I called but you never came.' She said and Chris swallowed uncomfortably.

'Well I'm here now and I promise I'll never go away again.' He said comfortingly.

'Really?' the toddler asked as if she couldn't believe her ears.

'Really.' He confirmed before he let her down into the playpen to sleep.

'Well handled bro.' Prue complimented.

"_Bro" _Leo thought _Well that explains a lot_

'I shouldn't have to handle it.' Chris snapped and Prue made a shushing noise and gestured to the kitchen. Chris nodded and followed her with an invisible Leo close behind. 'I never want to be a deadbeat dad Prue and her reaction to my presence just proved me otherwise.'

'Look, I know dad wasn't exactly around enough when we were kids but he made up for that.' Prue reasoned

'I don't want to be like him.' Chris said with so much history behind his words.

'And you won't be.' Prue assured him. 'That kid adores you and I promise she will be in your life a lot more now.' Chris sighed and leaned on the island for support.

'She was surprised.' He stated and Leo almost felt sorry for him… almost. 'My daughter was surprised when I showed up now does that remind you of something or is it just me?'

'Chris.' Prue said sternly and he didn't respond. 'Chris!' she snapped again and forced him to look at her. 'The last thing you are to that girl is a deadbeat dad so snap out of it!' Chris was so stunned that someone had snapped at him and, frankly, so was Leo.

'Sorry.' He apologized. 'I guess I'm a little out of touch with sensible people.' He said with a hint of bitterness.

'Huh.' Prue said 'Charmed Ones not what they live up to hey.' Chris shook his head.

'I vanquished more demons alone by the time I was ten.' He said 'Let's just say their reputation proceeds them.'

Leo had half a mind to defend his charges but remembered he was invisible.

'Let me guess.' Prue said putting on a pot of coffee. 'They're more interested in their personal lives than the fate of the future.' It wasn't a question.

'Yep.' He said 'How did you know that?'

'I know exactly what pisses you off Chris and ignoring a mission is pretty high on that list.'

Leo made a mental note to try it sometime.

'You got that right.' He said, pouring the coffee 'Do you know how infuriating it is to know that the world is going to hell in a hand basket and the famous Charmed Ones couldn't care less?'

'Wow. That does sound bad.' Prue sympathized

'You still haven't told me what you're doing here.' He said, trying to change the subject.

'I came here to help with Wyatt and your parenting skills.' She said Chris raised his eyebrows.

'What forced you to time-travel?' he asked in his don't-mess-with-me voice, which reminded Leo of Piper.

'Come on Chris, I knew you were here and it was getting more and more dangerous with the Source on our back and all.'

'Does he know about Kat?' Chris said quickly, snapping to attention.

'No.' she assured her brother. 'But he does know I have something very precious of yours.' Chris exhaled heavily. 'I've taken precautions to make sure we weren't followed and he didn't seem that interested enough to be persistent.' She comforted quickly.

'Good.'

Leo stared at the two of them as they drank their coffee now talking about unimportant things. They seemed so at ease around each other and this was the closet the Elder had seen to Chris being relaxed. Leo inwardly sighed and leaned against the wall as the siblings talked. If this girl could get Chris to let his guard down then so would he.

**A.N How was it? Did you love it? Hate it? Tell me by clicking on the pretty purple button. Come on, you know you want to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just my own characters… oh, and the plotline that's MINE. A.N Thank you for your lovely reviews. Here's the next chappie…**

Chapter 2

Four hours later left both siblings in the lounge room. Prue was feeding Wyatt and writing a list of demons which Chris was reading out of the Book of Shadows. Leo was pretty impressed at how they worked together.

'Hergus.' Chris read out and Prue wrote it down. 'Power of Three vanquish-'

'Another one?' Prue interrupted

'Yep.'

'Are you sure three witches can do all of this?' Prue asked and held up the list which now went over four pages.

'Power doesn't come in numbers.' Chris said wisely.

'No.' Prue agreed 'But I bet they help.' Chris turns a page in the book. 'I guess I still feel uncomfortable with the fact that the fate of the world lies in the hands of three witches who couldn't care less about it.' She explained and Chris nodded in agreement.

Leo was outraged. Was this what they thought of the sisters?

'I am too, but they are The Charmed Ones.' He grumbled. 'I just wish they'd take me seriously.' Leo blinked

'How can they not?' Prue laughed 'I don't think I've heard you crack a joke or proper smile in years.' Chris opened his mouth 'sarcastic comments don't count.' She added. Chris rolled his eyes and turned another page.

It continued like that until the sisters got home at five-thirty that night. When they heard them coming Prue put Kat back to sleep and handed the lists to Chris who quickly orbed with the _book _out of the room. Prue quickly grabbed a novel from the coffee table and threw herself into a chair, opening the book at random.

'Hi.' Piper said cheerfully entering with shopping bags. 'I hope there wasn't any trouble.' Prue smiled, but Leo knew she was putting on an act ever since the sisters opened the door.

'No not at all.' She said in a false cheery voice that was not her own. 'He was an angel.' Piper smiled pleasantly.

'Here.' Piper said giving her a twenty.

'Thank you.' Prue looked at her watch. 'Well I'd better start my own dinner. You have my cell, call me any time.' She invited and picked up Kat.

'Would you like to come over for dinner sometime?' Piper offered. Prue seemed like a nice girl and it was as though Piper's instinct was to take care of her.

'That would be nice.' Prue replied 'I think Kat enjoyed having a playmate today.' There was an awkward silence. 'Well I shall be off then.' Prue said and orbed out.

As soon as the teen was gone Leo and the camera became visible.

'Well?' Piper asked

'See for yourself.' Leo said mischievously as he rewound the video and hooked it up to the T.V. The other two entered the room and they began to watch.

All three sisters were staring opened mouthed at the television set. They couldn't believe their eyes. Chris Perry? The neurotic obsessed witch-lighter was a father and behaved like a human being around people? The sisters were offended but not surprised by his attitude towards them. He made that clear with every frustrated look and exasperated comment. But what really got Piper was the fact that Chris was a father. Leo couldn't believe it either; it didn't seem to fit that a person like Chris could show affection.

Chris coming down the stairs snapped them out of their trance. Leo quickly disconnected the camera and hid it. Chris entered the living room.

'What's going on?' he asked suspiciously. The Charmed Ones and Leo were looking at him as if he had grown a second head **(A.N slightly disturbing but anyway…).**

'Nothing.' Piper said who was the first one to recover. There was another silence.

'So what did you girls do today?' Leo asked in an attempt to break the tension. Paige grasped the opportunity with both hands.

'Shopping and lunch.' She said, looking for Chris's reaction.

'I should start putting dinner on.' Piper said quickly and bolted to the kitchen, leaving the bags behind. The other two sisters picked up the bags and also left the room. Now it was just Chris and Leo. Leo took this as an opportunity to talk to the young man. **(A.N warning warning)**

'So, Chris how was your day?' the Elder asked. It was a lame start off topic but it would do. Apparently Chris thought so too because he looked at Leo in surprise. _Was Leo trying to start a conversation?_ Chris thought in bewilderment. _What on earth?_

'Fine' the man replied eyeing Leo cautiously. This was way too out of character for the young man's liking. Leo hurriedly thought of a new topic.

'Did you and Prue get along okay?' he asked, of course knowing full well that they got on a lot better than he did anyone else.

'Fine.' Chris repeated now knowing something was up and wasn't planning on staying to find out. Making his decision the witch-lighter orbed out.

'Nice talking to you.' Leo said sarcastically to thin air. Leo sighed in frustration. This kid was tough to crack. Maybe he should try talking to Prue…

**A.N Well that was the next chappie. It was more a filler than anything. The next chapter will be better and longer I promise!!! **

**Please review! I am open to suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N I hate exams! They prevent students updating for really long periods of time! Here you go. I'm getting some nice reviews. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Charmed. Jut this plotline, Kat and Prue. **

A few days later Piper picked up the cordless and dialed a cell phone number.

'Hello?' Prue answered, she sounded distracted.

'Hi, Prue it's Piper, Wyatt's mother.' Piper greeted, not sure if the teen would remember her name. Prue frowned, how could she forget her own mother's name? But bit her tongue, Chris would kill her if she let anything slip.

'Hi Piper, do you need me to baby sit again?' she asked hopefully, that was the only time she and Chris spent any time together.

'No, actually I was going to ask you to dinner tonight.' Piper replied.

Prue promptly crashed into a wall in surprise as she paced her room at Magic School. When Piper had offered before she had thought it was just to be nice, but now the thought was very real and very terrifying. Was this a set up for interrogation? Would Chris be there?

Piper felt she needed more persuasion.

''Cause it seemed like Wyatt and Kat really got along the other day and you don't seem to know many people, just thought it would be nice to get to know you.' There it was, the tone no one with a heart could refuse.

'Okay.' She said in her best fake cheery voice to hide the terror and dread that was forming on the inside.

'That's great!' Piper said excitedly. She didn't know why but she had this feeling that she'd just passed this big milestone. 'Come by with Katrina at around seven?'

'That sounds great!' Prue said although she felt anything but.

'See ya then.' Piper said and hung up. Prue sighed and leaned against the wall.

'What's wrong Aunty Prue?' Kat asked innocently.

'I feel like I've just signed my own death certificate.'

'Huh?' the toddler asked. Prue chuckled at the child's confused expression.

'Never mind honey.'

Leo orbed in.

'Leo!' Prue said in alarm.

'Hi, listen, can I talk to you?' the elder asked.

'Okay.' Prue said, knowing something was up.

'About Chris I was wondering-' he stopped himself as he remembered she didn't know he saw them together.

'Isn't that the sister's white-lighter?' Prue asked with feigned innocence.

'Yeah, did you see him at all?' Leo asked all he could do was hope she would be open to this discussion.

'No.' Prue said, more rudely than she meant to. What did he know? Leo was robbed of speech, he couldn't say anymore without being suspected.

'Nothing of importance.' He waved off. Prue gave him a suspicious glance but didn't comment.

'You're here' Piper said when Leo orbed in with Kat and Prue.

'Yes I am.' Prue said, putting Kat down. 'Why don't you go play with Wyatt over there' she asked her niece.

'I want to see Daddy!' the toddler protested tearfully. Prue swallowed uncomfortably aware that the sisters were watching them.

'I promise you'll see him soon honey.' Kat nodded dubiously. 'Honest.' She persisted. She just needed to find out a new system so they could see Chris more frequently. Kat went over and started to play with Wyatt.

'Could you show me where the bathroom is?' Prue requested. Piper di and after locking the door she whispered:

'Chris?' he orbed in.

'Yeah?' he whispered

'Kat's in the lounge room, I'll get her for you.' She whispered to him. Chris gave her an appreciative look.

'Is there anyone else is coming?' Prue asked casually as they sat down to dinner a while later with Kat and Chris safely at magic school.

'Just us and Leo.' Piper said

'Doesn't Chris eat with you?'

'No. He doesn't even live at the manor.' Leo said

'Where does he live then?' Prue asked trying to keep her temper. The sisters looked at each other before Phoebe replied

'We actually don't know.'

'WHAT!' Prue shouted at the top of her lungs and Kat gave out a small scream. Leo winced. 'You don't know where your white-lighter, the man who came here to save Wyatt from evil, is staying? Are you telling me that Chris gave up everything he knew to come to the past only to be treated like crap!?' There was silence as Prue cursed herself over and over in her head. Chris was going to kill her.

**A.N: Yes I'm awful for leaving on a cliffie. I have no next chapter yet so anything you want included in the next one send in the review. **


End file.
